a series of drabbles based on James and Lily
by DizzyTigger87
Summary: Starting at the begining of their final year, a series of drabbles on their everyday lives.
1. Meddlesome Professor

Meddlesome Professor

"I just don't understand Albus...Why would you pick James Potter of all people to be Head Boy? " Minerva paced around her friends study.

"It's simple my dear, we don't have enough love in this world, and what makes you think he'll be so terrible at it anyway? You forget the powerful influence of Miss Evan's on things."

"Him and his friends already rule the school, why give him extra power?"

"Relax Minerva, and give love a chance...this is going to be an interesting year."

Minerva turned angrily and left the office, poor Miss Evan's was all she could say!


	2. I Wish

Lily Evens looked up at her mother over the breakfast table. "Mum."

"Yes dear?"

"I've been made Head Girl." Lily beamed brightly.

"Congratulations darling." Her mother smiled. Head Girl. Now that was something Lily could tell her about that she understood. Maybe now Lily and Petunia would become friends again, after all, Pet had been Head Girl at her school too. Maybe having something in common again would start the path of healing the broken bond between the two sisters.

Little did Ivy Evens know, but the same thought was going through the head of her younger daughter. "I wish."


	3. Bloody Hell

James spat his coffee all over his best mate's breakfast. "He's finally flipped Padfoot. We've finally pushed him too far. Bloody Hell, He must have dragged McGonagall down with him. What was he thinking? What were they thinking?"

"What the hell Prongs?" Sirius ripped the letter from James's hand. "No way! This is someone having a joke. Playin' a prank on you Prongsie."

"I don't think so Padfoot old friend," James muttered. Without another word he passed an object over to his friend, grabbed his broom and went flying.

"James Potter. Head Boy. Bloody Hell, I didn't see that coming!"


	4. You Changed

"Tuney, can I talk to you?"

"Don't call me that. Freak. My name is Petunia."

Lily gasped, but pressed on. She wanted, no needed, her big sister back. "Petunia please, I've been made Head Girl and need advice."

"What can I help you with, oh wonderful, amazing witch?" Petunia sneered. "I was Head Girl in a regular school with regular people. Not in that Freak School, lording over other Freaks."

Lily sighed, "Petunia, please…why can't we be friends anymore. Friends like we used to be? I miss you."

Petunia turned to face her sister, and almost sadly replied, "You changed."


	5. Damn Severus Snape to Hell

Lily packed her trunk quietly. Tomorrow she would be returning to Hogwarts for the final time. Tears slid silently down her face, would she ever manage to prove to Petunia that just because she was a witch that she was still Lily Evens. Still that little girl who had idolised her big sister for years.

Maybe on the Christmas break Lily would manage to break through to her sister. Maybe then she would get the opportunity to talk like they used too. Maybe this would be the year her Christmas and Birthday wishes came true.

Damn Severus Snape to Hell.

**A/N – I always felt Lily would remember it as Snape's idea to break into Petunia's room and steal the letter, and even when they were friend's she would feel guilty but still blame him. Now that they are no longer friend's, she feels quite justified in blaming him for ruining her relationship with Petunia.**


	6. It wouldn't be to long now

"James, Sirius, are you nearly ready to leave?" Charles Potter shouted up the stairs to the two boys, "It will not make a good impression if the Head Boy misses the train!"

"Our little James, Head Boy. I still cant believe it." Lucinda Potter sniffed. "Who would have thought?"

"I know. Hopefully He'll start to improve his behaviour and we'll have fewer owls home this year," Charles smiled at his wife, neither really minded their son's antics.

"I'm just glad he got to have fun, with the way the world is going." Lucinda sighed. It wouldn't be too long now.


	7. It was going to be a long year

"Lily Flower! How was your Holiday?" James bounded into the Prefects carriage, smiling his winsome smile.

"Potter. What are you doing here?" Lily Hissed, "this is a closed carriage for prefects, which you are not."

"Maybe not my dear darling Lily, but it's also open to the Head boy."

"I don't believe you, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't...Professor McGonagall would never allow it."

James handed her his Head Boy badge, and Lily just stopped, speechless at the undeniable evidence James had just presented her with.

She was speechless, and all she could think was it was going to be a long year.


	8. Surprise

Remus walked into the carriage chatting with another prefect. Sirius had seen him briefly on the platform, and told him to tell James that he would meet him in the usual carriage.

Remus didn't question this; he was used to Sirius's idiosyncrasies. He did wonder why Sirius thought he would see James first; however the answer was now clear, although quite why James was holding the Head boy badge was a mystery.

"Surprise Mate!" James waved happily.

Remus stood in silence, trying to work out if this was real, or a welcome back prank James and Sirius had cooked up.


End file.
